


Daddy's Playground

by Polyamoory



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), plein d'autre groupe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Incest, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Brother/Brother Incest, Bukkake, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing Min Yoongi | Suga, Everyone Is Gay, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, Felix le baise beaucoup, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Half-Sibling Incest, Il adore perdre le contrôle, Il adore ça, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Jungkook a 4 ans un moment, Killing, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, Kim Taehyung | V Has a Big Dick, Lactation Kink, Lemon, Les autres grandissent aussi doucement, Les chapitres de " past " tout le monde est beaucoup plus jeune, M/M, No Reader-centric, Overprotective Family, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Puis il passe a 6 et 7, Rape Roleplay, Reader Has a Little Dick, Reader a un kink, Reader is a realy bitch, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Romance, Serieusement ne lit pas si tu n'aime pas, Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tout le monde le baise beaucoup, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Yaoi, adopt children, consent pedophilia, crossdresing everyone, girly oy, incest family, incest gay, incest world, male reader - Freeform, male reader x BTS
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyamoory/pseuds/Polyamoory
Summary: La famille Lee à un quotidien parfait que ____ aime .Il a des enfants geniaux, un maris tout aussi genial, une dynamique sexuelle plus que genial, une famille de plus de 30 persond plus que génial aussi et il aime juste sa vie . Regardons en quelque moment .[ MALE READER × FELIX × BTS × EXO × STRAY KIDS | BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUUUUUP DE SEXE |  CE N'EST PAS UN READER CENTRIC EN GROS TOUT NE TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DU READER IL PEUT NE MÊME PAS APPARAÎTRE CERTAINE FOIS VOUS ÊTES UN PERSONNAGE COMME UN AUTRE | AUSSI TOUT LE MONDE VOUS PREND VOUS ETES BOTTOM JUSQU'AU BOUT D'LA BI- | INSPIREZ DE BTS FAMILY idk l'auteur ]( Je le poste sur ao3 car je sais qu'il sera mal accueillit sur wattpad )
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Everyone, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Reader, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/Everyone, EXO Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, tout le monde sort avec tout le monde
Kudos: 5





	1. Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> ✉¦Une présentation de la famille principal de l'histoire la famille par extension arrive plus tard↵

___ était un bon Eomma . Il fait tout pour ses enfants même si cela n'est pas légal. Il a une personnalité attachante qui attire les gens a lui . Personne ne l'a jamais détester et les gens qui le font ne vive pas assez longtemps pour le dire . 

Au fils du temps ___ à appris à connaître sa famille . Il ne devait pas poser de questions c'est tout . Quand Felix disparaît et revient couvert de sang il ne pose aucune question pas comme si il avait envie de savoir . Bien sur il est au courant des activités illégal qui prône au sein de sa famille mais ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire ni même s'il avait envie de savoir . Tant que des maccabés ne gissent pas dans son salon parfaitement nettoyer il ne dira rien . 

___ n'avais pas vraiment le " droit " de sortir dehors car son maris était très protecteur. D'ailleurs Felix avait débord voulut que toute la famille ne quitte jamais la maison . Ayant grandit avec ses frères tout le temps Felix ne voit que cette possibilité pour que sa famille soit bien mais il a dut apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas et ses frères aussi . Mais alors ils ont fait un compromis . Les enfants ne quitterait pas la maison pour de minable appartement alors que leur famille est la . Ils ne laisseraient personne être isolé - pas comme si un seul de leur enfant voulait quitter la cocon familial - . 

Felix est un véritable psychopathe . Un genie certe, mais un psychopathe . Il aime tuer . Il adore sa . Il aime le sang. Il aime les tripe . Il aime le gore . Mais en contraste il aime aussi ____ qui est la choses la plus éloignée de tout sa . Mais personne ayant rencontrer le jeune homme ne pourra le blamer de l'aimer. 

Felix était fière d'être père. Les enfants n'était pas de lui mais il s'en fiche c'est les siens . Il n'en avait jamais voulut jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ___ . Bien sur a présent il ne les regrette pas . 

Il y avait d'abord Jin le plus grand . Il était juste comme un deuxième ____. Un adorable garçon vêtue de rose qui aimait prendre des bite comme personne . Jin était une véritable maman pendant les absence de ____ qui occupe normalement ce rôle. Felix sais que s'il avait rencontré Jin avant ___ et que le garçon avait été plus âgée cela aurait put être lui a ses côtés aujourd'hui. 

Ensuite il y avait Yoongi. Yoongi était une adorable marmotte. Il pouvait s'endormir n'importe ou n'importe quand . Bien qu'il semble toujours plutôt froid et distant de l'extérieur il est aussi très câlins et joueur. Il aime tout ses frères et les surprotege un peu trop . Yoongi maîtrise les armes aussi jien que son père. Rien ne lui échappe jamais . Il est un meurtrier parfait et silencieux. 

Hoseok est une boule rayonnante de chaleur . Bien que parfois il semble un peu ailleur il est surment le plus souriant de la famille . Il aime tout et déteste si peu de choses que Felix aimerait toute les faire supprimer- malheureusement même s'il le pourrait l'école est important il ne peut pas faire un sorte que cela disparaisse. 

Namjoon est une garçon intelligent. Ayant déjà obtenue assez de diplôme pour exercer n'importe quelle travaille du haut de son jeune age . Namjoon est toujours habiller avec des vêtements de filles - comme tout ses frères aiment parfois le faire - mais il sais bien qu'il est un garçon il aime juste beaucoup ça. 

Jimin tout comme Namjoon adore les vêtements dit pour fille . Si Felix n'avais pas menacer de lui couper tout contact avec le monde il serait Camboy . Jimin était une véritable salope mais ça personne d'autre que sa famille n'a besoin de le savoir . Jimin adore provoquer . Il n'aime pas vraiment ses etudes et aime le sport. Il s'entraîne donc avec Yoongi et Felix pour devenir plus fort physiquement même si les deux sont un peu triste de la disparition de son jolie ventre un peu potelé . 

Jungkook était juste le petit chou de la famille .Lui refuser quelque chose était comme prendre la sucette d'un bébé. Tout le monde dans la famille l'aime et lui accorde toujours tout - avec des limite bien sur - . 

Si Hoseok est parfois à l'ouest Taehyung l'est toujours. Un peu bizarre mais toujours adorable Taehyung est une sorte de météorite s'étant cracher au milieu de leur maison mais qu'il ont garder avec eux comme un trésor. Souvent considéré comme un fou il se voue à apprendre a tuer comme son frère et son père pour protéger sa famille .

Enfin de compte Felix aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde .

Et sa ce n'est que la partie qu'il voit tout les jours il aime aussi ses frères, ses neveux et ses beaux frère. Être dans une famille 100%gay sa aide même si leur soeur s'en sens parfois exclu elle sais qu'ils s'aiment quoi qu'il arrive. 

En gros la vie est belle ~


	2. night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✉¦ Ijubnjkorfk* Tout le monde passe une mauvaise journée quand ils rentrent à la maison Jin et ___ s'assurent que tout le monde aille bien↵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ijubnjkorfk : ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe il y a écrit Jungkook c'est mon petit frère qui la écrit je trouvait sa tellement mignon que je l'ai pas enlever ♡

___ entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il retira son tablier de cuisine laissant Jin terminer pour voir qui était rentrer. 

" Chéri ! "

Felix n'a rien dit il attrapa juste les hanches de son maris . 

" Ça ne va pas ? "

" J'avais besoin de toi ... "

" Je suis la maintenant "

Felix passa une main amoureusement sur la joue de ____ . Il le souleva jusqu'au salon . 

" Aide moi mon amour "

" bien sur "

___ ne tarda pas à ouvrir le pantalon de son maris pour en sortir sa bite déjà complètement dure . Il se mit immédiatement à sucer . Au fils des ans il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à faire sa parfaitement. Il pouvait faire jouir n'importe qui avec une simple pression bien placer. 

Jin éteignit le feu et sortie de la cuisine. Il entra dans le salon et vu ses deux parents dans l'une des scène régulière de la maison . Il embrassa juste Felix sur la joue pour lui souhaiter un bon retour avant de tenter de s'eclipser dans sa chambre .

Le problème quand tu as un frère assasin c'est qu'il sais être silencieux alors Jin fut surpris quand il se retrouva plaquer au mur des mains passant sous son t-shirt jaune claire eyant deja retirer sa veste de punk rose . 

" Yoongi prend au moins une chambre ..."

" Pourquoi ? Le couloir est très bien si les autres passent ils pourront voir a quelle point t'es une petite salope qui a toujours besoin d'avoir une bite dans son troue . "

Jin n'a pas eu le temps de protester que son pantalon et son boxer avait déjà disparu. 

" Tu es prêt Princesse ? "

" Oui mon sucre ~ "

Yoongi pénétra Jin presque instantanément et attrapa sa gorge. 

" Qu'es que j'ai dit a propos de ce surnom de merde ? Tu veux souffrir c'est sa ? "

La reponse vint dans le sourire narquois afficher par Jin

" Je ne vais pas m'arrêter même quand tu me supplira en pleurant comme la salope que tu es . "

Yoongi commença à marteler Jin de plus en plus vite presque a un rythme inhumain. 

" Aah~ ahh ! Yoongi p-plus ! "

Jin sentait déjà ses membres s'engourdir . Le plaisir traversait son corps a une vitesse folle . 

" Quelle petite merde est tu . Toujours avide de la bite des autres . Quelle genre de mauvais grand frère est tu hein ? Une vulgaire salope dépravé bonne uniquement à donner son corps au autre . "

Yoongi appuya plus fort sa main contre la gorge de Jin .

" C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais trouver de famille . Tu as toujours été dans un putain d'orphelinat avant de nous trouvez alors soit reconnaissant en faisant ce que tu sais faire le mieux . "

" Aahh O-oui . Je suis rien d'autre qu'une. .. une pauvre salope... Gnh ! ~ "

Cela semblait être des heures avant que Yoongi ne jouisse . Jin était déjà venu 5 ou 6 fois sans retenue. Immédiatement Yoongi se retira . Il souleva le corps frêle de son hyung et se dirigea vers la salle de bain . 

Jin semblait être au bord de l'inconscience malgré le faite que tout ce soit arreter il avait encore l'impression d'avoir la bite de Yoongi perforant son intérieur violemment. 

Yoongi lava le corps de Jin et appliqua de la crème sur la grosse echymose se formant sous sa gorge. 

Il l'emna ensuite dans sa chambre et le posa doucement sur le lit . 

" Je suis désolé. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur . "

" je sais . "

Yoongi avait tendance à être violent et insultant lors des rapport sexuelle il ne s'en rendait même pas compte lui même. Parfois ça faisait pleurer Jungkook ou Taehyung mais Yoongi ne s'est jamais arreter . 

Malgré cela il finissait toujours par culpabiliser à la fin il rassurait tout de suite la personne qu'il avait insulter mais au final c'était lui qui ce faisait réconforter. 

" Tout le monde t'aime. Je suis désolé Hyung . Je le pensait pas . Je t'aime vraiment . "

" Je sais . "

Tout le monde savait que Yoongi ne pensait rien de se qu'il disait. Il les aimait trop pour un jour les insulter comme ça gratuitement en pensant chacun de ses mots .

" Je suis tellement désolé hyung . Pardonne moi s'il te plaît. "

" Je t'ai dit que ça allait . Je t'aime Yoon "

Jin a attendu que Yoongi s'endorme avant de quitter la chambre pour accueillir les autres qui allaient bientôt rentrer . 

Quand il arriva a la porte d'entrer elle s'ouvrit sur ses autres frère. 

Taehyung lui sauta dessus .

" Hyung ! "

" Bonjour Tae Tae ! "

" Ça va Hyung ? "

" Oui et vous ? "

" Non ! Taehyung à été méchant ! Il a mit de la neige dans ma capuche "

" Ouais mais lui il en a mis dans mon caleçon ! "

Jin rit un peu et embrassa les deux garçons . 

" Retirez vos manteau il y a du gâteau dans la cuisine. "

De son côté Namjoon avait déjà retirer la sien il attrapa doucement Jin par la menton et l'embrassa. Hoseok l'embrassa aussi amoureusement. Jin sourit et les traina tout les deux jusqu'à la cuisine ou Taehyung et Jungkook mangeait déjà du gâteau. 

" Ou est MinMin ? "

" Il a voulut entrez par la fenetre de Yoongi . "

" Soit il se fait baiser, soit il dort . "

Jin servit du jus a tout le monde puis ils se sont diriger vers le salon . Il semblait que leur parents n'avais toujours pas fini . 

____ chevauchait Felix. Il n'avait plus de vêtements sur lui . On pouvait voir son corps rougis avec quelque trace de main dessus . 

" Oi les gosses . Allez regarder ailleur si on y est "

" Non ! Je veux rester ici ! "

" Non va faire tes devoirs . "

Jungkook fit la moue mais sortie quand même du salon sous les rires des autres. 

Quelques heures plus tard la maison était calme tout le ponde était dans sa chambre sauf ___ qui faisait la vaisselle. 

Deux bras se sont enrouler autour de ses hanches ... 

" Ça va Eomma ? "

" Oui mon chéri et toi ? "

Jin hocha doucement la tête. ___ l'embrassa doucement.

" Tu fais du très bon travail "

" Je sais je tien ça du meilleur ~ "


End file.
